wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Jun Satou
|japanese name= Satō Jun |alias= |race= Japanese |gender= Male |age= 20 |height=180 cm |weight=60 kg |birthday=January 18th (Capricorn) |eyes= Light brown to yellow |hair= Black (Original) Blond (Dyed) |blood type=B |base of works=Wagnaria Restaurant |occupation= Chef |previous occupation= |partner= Yachiyo Todoroki Hiroomi Souma |previous partner= |status= Alive |relatives=Yachiyo Todoroki (Wife) |equipment= Frying pan |manga debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Daisuke Ono Hirofumi Nojima (Drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Jun Satou is one of the main male characters of Working!!. He is a 20 year-old college student who works as the Head-Chef of Wagnaria Restaurant. Appearance Satou is a very tall (the tallest out of the group) and handsome young man with a slim but firm build. He has blonde hair with bangs always covering his left eye and light brown to yellow eyes. He is often seen smoking when on breaks. Personality Along with Souma Hiroomi, Satou is one of the chefs working at Wagnaria. However, since Souma never does any work, Satou is basically the lone chef that does all the work, though he never complains. He goes along with his cooking like nothing is wrong, and almost always doesn't say a word to anyone. Although Satou is silent most of the time, he does talk occasionally to be the voice of reason. He will often tell the staff to stop goofing around and get to work, or he will tell Yachiyo Todoroki to stop wasting the food supply by making parfaits for Kyouko Shirafuji. Satou appears to be the most hard-working out of all the employees. In many scenes at the restaurant, he is seen working in the kitchen in the background. Although Satou is always seen working, he does make time to listen to his co-workers and their troubles. He is able to continue working at a fast pace while listening to his friends go on and on about how someone insulted them, or about the person they like. Satou is a very good listener and never speaks out whenever people are talking. After his friends finish their stories, Satou will give them good advice and helpful tips to get over it. He is serious and may seem not care about his co-workers, but he actually goes out of his way to make sure they're happy and healthy. Once, when Yachiyo caught a cold, Satou stopped what he was doing and made a bowl of porridge for her. Another time is when Taneshima is depressed about her height, and Satou always cheered her up by saying that she's grown, or that she'll grow taller if she does a certain trick. He also helps out Takanashi whenever he is confused and doesn't know what to do, since he has been there longer and he knows all the ropes. Satou is more gentle and caring towards the females of the restaurant than the males. Satou will gladly hit the boys with pans if they mess up or say something out of line, but when the girls do something wrong, he doesn't yell at them or hit them, instead he takes out all of his anger on the boys, normally by hitting them with frying pans or blowing smoke in their faces. Relationships Love Life Yachiyo Todoroki Satou has been deeply in love with Yachiyo since they first met (4 years of one-sided love - as indicated in Season 2 Ep 11), but Yachiyo (despite the hints from the other employees) remained oblivious to his feelings. Though Satou was too shy to directly admit his feelings, he treated Yachiyo nicely, even caring for her when she was sick and tolerated her obsession over Kyouko. Yachiyo would often try to guess who Satou likes, by choosing from the other girls, which usually makes Satou angry and tells her to stop talking. Due to his jealousy over Yachiyo's affections for Kyouko, Satou would vent his frustration on Popura by picking on her and messing with her hair. When Yamada was hired to the restaurant, she immediately caught on to Satou's crush on Yachiyo, and bluntly told Yachiyo the news. This left Yachiyo feeling depressed and confused, so when they were forced to sit down together and talk by Popura, Satou lies about there being a ghost haunting her so he spends time with her out of pity. Much to his dismay, she quickly accepts the lie, and bluntly tells him that he is the man she loves the most as a friend. This leads Satou to come to a decision that he should give up on her and leave the restaurant. However, Popura encourages him to try acting on his feelings instead of waiting for Yachiyo to notice him on her own; Satou decides to take her advice, setting a timeline for himself to make his feelings known to Yachiyo before leaving the restaurant. In chapter 219, he and Yachiyo finally become a couple (Season 3 Ep 11). Co-workers Popura Taneshima Satou often consoles Taneshima about her height and usually gives her (untrue) tips on how to become taller. However, whenever Satou becomes angry that Yachiyo is spending more time with Kyouko than him, he will pick on Taneshima by teasing her about her height and messing with her hair, putting it in different hairstyles and molding it around. Also, because since Taneshima is so small, she must always ask Satou to lift heavy objects and place things on tall shelves for her. This is elaborated as Taneshima and Satou seem to be good friends as in season 2 episode 11, where Taneshima reverse gives advice to him, then prompts to ask for Bell peppers to which Satou gladly agrees. Hiroomi Souma Satou is good friends with Souma, but sometimes finds him too annoying to bear. He doesn't care that Souma never works, but he does hate it whenever Souma teases him about his crush on Yachiyo and threatens to reveal it to her. Satou's usual response to Souma's teasing is to beat him relentlessly with a frying pan to shut him up. Souta Takanashi Since Takanashi is new, Satou usually shows him the ropes of the restaurant and explains things that he doesn't understand. Takanashi is the only male who hasn't pissed off Satou yet. Mahiru Inami Because she is one of the girls of the restaurant, Satou does not take out his anger on Inami. Satou, in fact, gets along well with Inami than any of the other boys can because he carefully plans out his meetings with her, and keeps a calm attitude when around her. Because of this, Inami has never punched Satou or even freaked out while around him. However, whenever she is around him, she must chant "That's a woman. That's a woman. That's a woman." In order to fool herself into thinking that Satou is a woman. Satou will just sigh and say "Yeah, yeah, I'm a woman, now just deliver the order." Kyouko Shirafuji Satou has a deep loathing for Kyouko because Yachiyo spends more time with her than him. Every time Yachiyo spends time with Kyouko, Satou becomes angry and picks on Taneshima. He also dislikes the fact that Kyouko eats up the restaurant's food supply. Aoi Yamada Because Yamada steals from the restaurant and breaks all of the dishes, Satou dislikes Yamada. To show his anger, he forces his fists against her temples and twists them, making Yamada the only female worker he's ever used violence against. Yamada also almost ruined Satou's life by telling Yachiyo about Satou's crush on her. Thankfully, Yachiyo will believe anything, and believed Satou when he told her that he didn't love her, but only cared for the ghost that was attached to her. Maya Matsumoto Satou finds Maya to be weird and tends to tease her, especially when he hears Popura is leaving Wagnaria; he tries to vent his frustration on her instead. Trivia *Satou closely resembles Sanji from One Piece. Their names are similar, they both have blonde hair that covers one eye, they both smoke and they both work as chefs. *Satou closely resembles Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara because they both have blonde hair, they both smoke and they are both voiced by Daisuke Ono. *Satou is a heavy smoker, so he smokes half of the time. He at least goes through one pack of cigarettes an episode. This is noted in season 2 when he places a cigarette box onto Popura's head to make fun of her. *"Marlboco" is the brand of cigarette that he smokes. *Satou once changed out his job as a chef to be a waiter in order to help the waitresses since it was rush hour at the restaurant and they had one employee gone. *He hates serving. *Satou was one of the first three workers, along with Kyouko and Yachiyo, to start working at Wagnaria. *Satou claims to have asthma attacks whenever someone calls him by his given name. He says it has been like this ever since he was young. But this is most likely a lie in order to get Yachiyo to not call him by his given name. *After hearing Popura is leaving Wagnaria, he teases Maya instead of Popura but stops because it just "isn't the same". *He borrows the car that he's using from his college. *In the ServantxService drama cd bundled with the limited edition bluray/dvds, he and Yachiyo go together to enter their names together in their family registers, which signifys that they eventually got married, which makes her Yachiyo Satou. *It is known that his one sided crush to Yachiyo lasted for 4 years, but it is later on revealed in the series that he actually bought gifts for her birthday every single year and just had the courage to give them to her after he asked when is her actual birthday. *Masahiro Adachi and Satou are friends. It is known that he also knew Sayuri Muranushi and Kisaki Kondou based on Working!! Re:Order manga. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Working!! Characters